


Practice Makes Perfect

by Dadryna Azadrunz (Violyd)



Series: Marvelous Misadventures of the Worlds Tiniest Ordinator [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, Elder Scrolls Online
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 10:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violyd/pseuds/Dadryna%20Azadrunz
Summary: first day of training for the worlds tiniest Ordinator goes well enough...





	Practice Makes Perfect

“Head up Dadryna, keep your eyes on me.” Called the voice from behind the helm. A stern voice, but gentle and familiar enough not to startle the much smaller figure behind them. It was an odd spectacle to be sure. A hand leading about a rather small looking ordinator, the couple of armored mer looked more reminiscent of a cliff strider and her hatchlings than the patrol the hand made out their business to be. And what business might the glorious hand and new ordinator in training be conducting on such a humid summer noon in mournhold? Well, the smaller of the two had yet to figure it out, she must have paced this walk way a million times everyday, yet this time it felt so very new when donned in the finely crafted armor. That and it was a very difficult thing to get used to indeed, it was heavy and the armor made the already hot summer day even more sticky… However this little soldier was determined to follow the other about her patrol, it couldn’t be so bad? Iliah did this everyday?

And so the child did as instructed raising her eyes to the hand and following behind, trying to keep up with the fast pace of the soldiers legs. It was hard really. Trying to be intimidating at such small stature she had to look up to see anyone in the eyes. She was getting some odd looks from the temples priests and refugees. The temple orphans that were playing in the old courtyard watched and whispered curiously to one another, pointing at her and then giggling a little… Dadryna spotted a game of ball starting at the foot of the steps and she felt compelled to join first before Iliah turned back around and noticed her wandering gaze. 

“Dadry, you need to focus.” She said gently tapping the girls shoulder to bring her mind back to their goal. “come on, we’re almost done, Almalexia want’s me to teach you. We’re going to the barracks.” She explained once more before leading them down familiar halls. It was the same room she had been presented her gift a few days back. There was a small area marked out, a sparring pit of sorts. There was weapons at the side, some much larger than the girl herself, Iliah brought her to a rack at the end of the line- it held simple tools, they almost resembled toys. The tools were crafted of a soft wood, they were well made, but hardly a weapon considering the other options available to them. Iliah handed her a blunt edged short sword. For it seemed to be the best choice for the child despite it still being far larger at her side than it should. 

Dadryna looked at it curiously. “But I don't like fighting? Do I have to learn the sword?” she asked, waving the blunt wooden stick a little, even this smaller blade felt a bit heavy to her. But the hand chuckled. “yes you do, listen while Mother Morrowind is also our warden she would have us strong, to learn to defend ourselves, and others. I might not always be around and Lady Almalexia has many responsibilities. One day you may find you must defend yourself from an enemy. I’m here to make sure you know how to do that. ” the hand picked out her own choice of a weapon, usually she would prefer a stronger more reliable blade. But seeing as she was only sparring with Dadryna, she didn't feel her usual equipment to be necessary. Sharp objects and little children, even in blessed holy armor- did not always mix well. So she to took up a similarly blunted wooden stick and a small wooden shield. 

“Now follow my lead. Keep your head up, keep your posture straight… also widen your stance, you don’t want to be an easy target to trip. hey hey, eyes up dadry-” The little ordinator was doing her very best to emulate what Iliah asked of her and follow her directions and movements. It was hard to not look at herself to see if she was doing it right. The hand sighed, it would take a lot more practice she knew that. But this was a great responsibility she had been tasked with by Mother Morrowind herself. And she would not fail her goddess. The tiny Dwemer would learn how to defend herself- there was a crash as the tinier soldier tripped on the air itself - eventually.

This would be quite a lesson in patience for the student and the mentor indeed.


End file.
